


Don't you know//I'm gonna love you so....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Set kinda post the latest RAW - except in Tribe-verse...





	Don't you know//I'm gonna love you so....

The limo door clicks shut and Fliss smirks, waiting until she’s sure Stephanie isn’t needed before putting up the partition and leaning to kiss Stephanie hard, feeling Stephanie moan into her kiss, her hands already moving to unzip Stephanie’s dress enough to free her arms and pull it down a little, not bothering to remove it but taking the time to push the dress up out the way at the same time, making use of the silence to deepen the kiss, feeling Stephanie’s fingers tangle into her hair even as she moved to pull Stephanie closer, her hand skimming quickly over Stephanie’s inner thigh and under her skirt, feeling her shiver and smirking, teasing her quickly and easily until Stephanie relaxed enough to let her legs fall open a little more, arms locking tightly around Fliss’ neck, her voice low and husky. 

“Don’t... tease...”

Fliss’ only answer is to smirk, kissing her quickly before turning her attention to Stephanie’s needs fully, lips closing first around one breast, then the other, moaning softly when Stephanie’s fingers tugged a little on her hair, her fingers slipping easily into Stephanie, first two, then three, her pace rough but loving, dragging Stephanie hard into her first release and smirking when Stephanie let out a definite mewl, slipping from her seat to kneel between Stephanie’s legs, peeling away the already torn underwear to focus herself on Stephanie again, her grip firm even as she tasted Stephanie’s core, groaning into Stephanie as Stephanie’s hands tangled into her hair, pushing it from her eyes and off her face, letting her watch Stephanie’s face as she worked, her smirk clear even as she worked her lips and tongue over Stephanie’s clit and pussy, her own moans light as she felt Stephanie shivering under her, working her to several further climaxes until she was sure Stephanie was quite content, taking her time to kiss her way up Stephanie’s body, claiming her lips fiercely before moving to help Stephanie change, smirking when Stephanie crawled into her lap, panting weakly. 

“You are... way too good at that.”

“Isn’t it my job... boss?”

Fliss’ smile is teasing before she adds. 

“Your beautiful when you let everything go.”


End file.
